officialarcadiaserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan of Assimilation
"Forged in fire, bound by blood." ― Motto of the Clan of Assimilation. The Clan of Assimilation, historically and infamously known as the Army of Daedra, was a faction in Big Server. The Clan of Assimilation was mostly known for opposition against the Chicago Outfit. History Early Years The Clan of Assimilation, back then the Daedric Clan, was formed on the 2nd April 2017 (officially established on 4th April 2017). The clan was formed with the intent of protecting the community of Big Server from foreign threats. The clan was formed by two players with similar ideologies: Vortex and Momorial. The Daedric Clan was a group of vigilantes with the goal of eliminating rule-breakers and supposed threats to the server. Within weeks, the Daedric Clan assimilated all other factions in Big Server under the guidance of Vortex and Momorial. Not too long after that, Momorial's computer broke down, leaving the Daedric Clan into the hands of Vortex. With almost a year of activity and eliminating rule-breakers, the Daedric Clan was respected amongst the community of Big Server. A New Horizon With the first shut down of Big Server, the Daedric Clan was left with no server to play on until they discovered Ruu's Playground. With the discovery, Vortex and a lot of high-ranking members joined Ruu's Playground and established a foothold. A day after joining, the Daedric Clan forged an alliance with the New Metro Police Sect (NMPS) and gained a few more members in the European peninsulas. Disturbance in Aetherius Just before the reopening of Big Server, there were words amongst the Daedric Clan about a particular Italian faction causing strife in Little's Server. At this time, Vortex gave command to an unknown Daedric member to infiltrate and leak information about the Italian faction. The unknown member would carry out the order without any hesitation and climb up the ranks of the Italian faction. With around three months of planning, the plan to assimilate the Italian faction was ready. With the reopening of Big Server, the Chicago Outfit joined at a later time. Another unknown Daedric member convinced Al Capone to form an alliance and being negotiations with the Daedric Clan. Sparks to the Fire After negotiations, Vortex was pleased with the matter of closer ties with Al Capone, which bolsters his plan of assimilation. Vortex made Al Capone fully believe that the Daedric Clan was in desperate need of aid and that the Chicago Outfit was the dominant faction. Al Capone, believing the possible annexation of the Daedric Clan, agrees to preposterous treaties such as the "Conversion and Conservation Treaty". A ceremony was held to "knight" Al Capone and made him agree to swear an oath: "I bend my knee to you, and I pledge my soul to you." It would be around this time that the Daedric Clan would be called the Clan of Assimilation by the members of the Daedric Clan, due to Al Capone pledging his allegiance to the clan. Seeing this as a threat, the quasi-right hand man of Al Capone tries to convince Al Capone of the foolishness of his actions. After Capone's "knighting", he ignored his right hand man's advice. Disgusted at this response, the right hand man left the Chicago Outfit. Around this time, the right hand man made a secondary faction without the knowledge of Al Capone. Some time later, Al Capone was found out to have intentions of resisting Vortex's order and possible revolt against the Clan of Assimilation. As soon as the information was brought to the attention of Vortex, he subsequently destroyed the Chicago Outfit of 150+ members. The destruction happened three times with the cycle of Al Capone rebuilding the mafia and Vortex swiftly destroying it. Around the time of Al Capone having massive shock and horror of losing his empire, the former right hand man had been using a guise to recruit members to the new cause as a gift to Capone. Vortex utilized this moment by causing Al Capone believe that the right hand man was treasonous. In confusion, Al Capone ended the new mafia under the guidance of Vortex. Vortex led Al Capone into a hunt to find the suspect who ended his faction (who didn't exist), much to the amusement of the Clan of Assimilation. Eventually, Vortex, who couldn't hold in the amusement anymore, revealed his true nature and saying "no more of this cloak-and-dagger stuff". Al Capone was led to a sewage treatment plant in gm_bigcity by Vortex at the promise of giving a weapon that could find and destroy the supposed suspect. Awaiting below was 70% of the Clan of Assimilation and "the Frozen Cat of the North", under instructions to fire upon Al Capone. Al Capone and Vortex waited on top of the sewage treatment plant, with Vortex calmly and elegantly stepping back. Vortex then issued the command to fire. Swiftly and without mercy, "the Frozen Cat of the North" executed Al Capone. And thus, begun the Daedric-Mafia Conflict. Daedric-Mafia Conflict Battle of the Estate Building The conflict begun with rising tensions from the recent attack, leading to uniting Al Capone and the former right hand man to plan an attack against the Clan of Assimilation. Vortex gathered a few strike teams to await Chicagoan presence. A small group of nine players led by Al Capone turned up in the server and gathered at a meeting. During this time, Vortex split the strike teams into: * Strike Team 1 - Rocket launchers. * Strike Team 2 - Snipers. * Strike Team 3 - Vehicle sabotage and trap makers. * Strike Team 4 - Free style and suppressive firing squad. Each team were respectively split with four players each, with a total of 12-16 Daedric members. The small Chicagoan group met in a building and left their escape vehicles unattended. Vortex had formulated a plan: Strike Team 3 came in with their bombs and traps under and around the escape vehicles while Strike Team 4 sent one member to knock on the door, causing the Chicagoan group to stand to attention and readying their weapons. At this moment, this left an opening for Strike Team 2 to start picking off anyone near the window. In the fray, the right hand man was shot and killed along with two others from sniper fire. In the panic of confusion, the Chicagoan group tried to flee the building and enter their escape vehicles. Two smaller escape vehicles were destroyed from traps planted earlier, but an escape truck began to take off. Vortex ordered Strike Team 1 to fire rockets from their position upon the escape truck. The escape truck was then swiftly destroyed by the rockets. Remaining Chicagoan members were picked off and killed by Strike Team 4. The New Metro Police Sect (NMPS), the Union of Protection (UoP) and other Daedric allies later joined the fight against the mafia. Vastly outnumbered and out-skilled by the coalition, some Chicagoan members fled the server until none were left. Battle of the Media After they left, the Chicagoan members would spread propaganda over their steam group and some attempted insult the Daedric Army in the Daedric steam group. Nothing was achieved from this battle. End of the Conflict The Daedric-Mafia Conflict was ended and the Chicago Outfit was declared dead after a controversy which led to the banning of Al Capone and a few high-ranking members. Victory was in favour of the coalition, but the Chicago Outfit denied so and declared continuous war, but the resistance was squashed. On that day, the Chicagoan Syndicate Empire fell at the hands of the Daedric Gauntlet. Sudden Disappearance and Speculation After the conflict, the Clan of Assimilation suddenly disappeared from Big Server. Some rumours state that they're still watching over the community of Big Server and Arcadia. Other rumours state that they have been involved with a few conflicts.Category:Factions